


Di notte specialmente

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Ole Nissen (OC)/Homer Landmann(OC)]La notte è quel luogo dove i ricordi si fanno sottili, e gli abbracci diventano porti sicuri dove ogni difesa si abbassa.La notte sono labbra che condividono respiri e timori, e cuori mossi dalla medesima felicità.[Storia partecipante al gioco di scrittura indetto dal gruppo facebook "Caffè è Calderotti"]





	Di notte specialmente

_**Di notte specialmente  
**_  
  


  
Ole sorrideva.  
Homer non lo vedeva perché il buio li aveva resi ciechi, ma le sue dita non avevano bisogno di luce per tracciare il contorno morbido di quel sorriso.  
Sorrideva anche Homer, e quel sorriso Ole non poteva vederlo, ma certamente lo avvertiva premere piano nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo.  
Era una notte che sembrava profumare di legna ormai trasformata in braci e mazzetti di verbena lasciati a seccare sulle assi del basso soffitto di una Sala Comune in cui quasi tutti dormivano.  
La stanza di Ole era riscaldata da vecchi termosifoni di ghisa che ogni tanto durante la notte gorgogliavano allegri, e nell'armadio d'angolo non c'erano sacchetti pieni di erbe raccolte nelle serre di Hogwarts, ma solo palline di gesso dai profumi chimici acquistate al negozio di prodotti per la casa sulla statale.  
Non importava: quella era una notte che il profumo di della Sala Comune dei Tassorosso ce l'aveva nei gesti, ce l'aveva in ogni respiro che si confondeva con quello dell'altro; era una notte dove il buio delle foreste dell'Oregon aveva la stessa consistenza vellutata del sotterraneo di un castello in Scozia, e poco importava che in Scozia loro avessero trascorso troppe notti vicini, senza mai però osare stringersi a quel modo.  
  
La mano sinistra di Ole risalì lentamente a perdersi nei capelli di Homer, in un invito gentile a sollevare il viso e a farlo scivolare in un percorso lento, un percorso capace di portare le sue labbra a fermarsi sulla linea ispida di barba non fatta della mandibola.  
Homer sorrise al buio, e sotto le dita sentì il sorriso di Ole allargarsi ancora di più, distendersi in un gesto morbido che aveva ormai dimenticato disagio ed esitazioni, lasciando posto solamente a una consuetudine che non era ancora stata soffocata dall’abitudine – non lo sarebbe mai stata, Homer ne era semplicemente certo.  
Qualche volta, gli occhi di Ole si velavano ancora di diffidenza e disagio, e a Homer sembrava di riuscire a leggervi dentro quell’insopprimibile istinto che lo portava a pensare e ripensare a tutto, a dubitare di ogni cosa e a perdersi nel tentativo di dare una risposta alle domande che ancora gli affollavano la mente.  
 _Perché non è così che gli amici si dicono di essere felici, e se non siamo amici, che cosa siamo[ **[1]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftn1)?_  
Homer non aveva risposte, ma aveva imparato a lasciare spazio a Ole. A restargli accanto senza chiedere nulla, a sorridere e a parlare di qualsiasi altra sciocchezza, finché lo sguardo di Ole tornava ad essere una carezza morbida. E quando quello sguardo si faceva carezza, la domanda nascosta in quegli occhi limpidi era un’altra, e la risposta la conoscevano entrambi, e se la mormoravano con il loro silenzio sulle labbra l’uno dell’altro.  
  
Homer non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi all’irruenza disperata dei baci di Ole. Era come se la sua vita fosse costantemente in bilico, come se in ogni istante Ole si sforzasse di non cedere, di non fare nessun passo falso, non abbassare alcuna difesa. E poi era notte, e non c’erano più chiacchiere infinite a giustificare il loro restare distesi nello stesso letto, e le loro gambe si intrecciavano e Homer si ritrovava attirato in un bacio che aveva la disperazione di chi l’equilibrio lo aveva perso, e dunque voleva solamente precipitare. Quei baci affamati non avevano mai sorpreso Homer: conosceva troppo bene Ole, e aveva sempre saputo che dietro i suoi occhi trasparenti lui sapeva nascondere tempeste.  
La tenerezza arrivava _dopo._ Dopo la tempesta, dopo i baci voraci, dopo i rapporti che cancellavano il disagio con il desiderio. Ole non era mai stato espansivo, nemmeno quando erano ragazzini e Homer trovava ogni occasione per accrescere il loro contatto fisico: ora Ole sembrava capace di abbandonarsi a un abbraccio morbido solo _dopo,_ dopo che tutto era stato consumato e restava solo il buio di una notte da cui ancora non volevano congedarsi.  
Quello era il momento che Homer preferiva: quando erano stanchi, i loro corpi erano stati così vicini che non c’era più spazio per alcun tipo di pudore e le loro dita si intrecciavano in un gesto naturale. E restava spazio per le parole, per tutte quelle parole che tra di loro erano sempre state un fiume in piena, capace di travolgerli e portarli altrove.  
Era facile parlare, di notte: Ole non aveva bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo, e a Homer il buio non importava, perché si conoscevano così bene da potersi figurare con certezza l’espressione l’uno dell’altro.  
  
“Ole?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
La risposta affermativa di Ole era solo un lieve cenno del capo che Homer avvertì contro la pelle del viso. Homer gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra in un gesto quasi distratto, un gesto fatto di consuetudine e affetto.  
“Perché non mi parli mai di chi c’è stato nella tua vita?”  
Ole si irrigidì appena, ma era un irrigidimento dato dalla sorpresa, più che dal disagio. La sua mano rimase immersa fra i capelli di Homer.  
“Sarebbe un racconto breve e poco entusiasmante, lo sai”.  
“Non mi hai nemmeno mai chiesto chi c’è stato nella mia, di vita”.  
Quella era solo una mezza verità: Ole era sempre stato un ascoltatore perfetto, e quando Homer aveva mostrato il desiderio di parlare di storie passate, lui non aveva mai saputo nascondere del tutto la propria curiosità. Ma era una curiosità con cui sembrava combattere, quasi che cedere e ascoltare fosse una sconfitta, per lui.  
“Non mi piace pensare a te assieme ad altre persone. Non mi è mai piaciuto”.  
Homer, scioccamente, si ritrovò a sorridere al buio. Non sapeva che cosa volesse sapere quando si era imbarcato in quel tipo di conversazione – o forse lo sapeva, ma non aveva voglia di rifletterci razionalmente – ma in qualche modo la ritrosia di Ole, quella specie di gelosia che non aveva mai lasciato trapelare in maniera esplicita, lo riempivano di tenerezza. Tenerezza, sì, e un pizzico di soddisfazione, negarlo sarebbe stato inutile, perché in fondo quel poco di gelosia mai verbalizzata aveva il sapore di una conferma. Una conferma di cui Homer non sentiva alcun bisogno, ma che era comunque una carezza tiepida.  
“Io invece sono curioso. Tu non hai mai parlato di queste cose, nemmeno a scuola…”  
Homer si interruppe, ricordando il modo in cui Ole da ragazzino si irrigidiva ogni volta che qualcuno attorno a loro parlava di ragazze e di cotte. Che Ole avrebbe preferito parlare di ragazzi, Homer lo aveva intuito piuttosto in fretta, e altrettanto rapidamente aveva capito che Ole non era pronto ad affermare quella verità ad alta voce, non quando erano ancora due ragazzini che misuravano il mondo l’uno coi passi dell’altro.  
“Soprattutto a scuola avrei avuto ben poco di cui parlare”.  
Homer lo sapeva: quando frequentavano Hogwarts trascorrevano la maggior parte del proprio tempo assieme, e a Ole sarebbe rimasto ben poco spazio per fare esperienze che valesse la pena di raccontare. C’era spazio solo per le fantasie e i desideri, ma Homer aveva il sospetto che quei desideri dai contorni confusi potessero somigliare troppo all’immagine che lui vedeva ogni giorno allo specchio perché Ole potesse mai arrischiarsi a pronunciarli.  
“E dopo la scuola?”  
 _Chi ti ha acceso le vene, quando io ero lontano e tu non dovevi più vergognarti di nulla?_  
Ole emise un sospiro buffo, quasi un mescolarsi di esasperazione e rassegnazione.  
“Ti interessa davvero saperlo?”  
“Sì. Vorrei sapere chi c’è stato, chi ti ha baciato, chi ti ha visto sorridere, chi ti ha tenuto sveglio notti intere, se hai mai riso fino alle lacrime, se qualcuno ti ha spezzato il cuore…”  
Ole si mosse appena, scivolando via dall’abbraccio di Homer e sistemandosi su un fianco, la fronte posata contro quella di Homer. A Homer pareva quasi di vederla quella fronte aggrottata dalla concentrazione, nel tentativo di trovare il giusto modo per rispondere a quelle domande.  
“Qualcuno c’è stato, ma nessun cuore spezzato: non ci ho mai tenuto abbastanza”.  
“E quanti cuori hai spezzato _tu_?”  
Stavolta, la fronte di Ole si contrasse in una risata appena trattenuta.  
“Nessuno. Non ci hanno mai tenuto abbastanza, e va bene così”.  
Andava davvero bene così, Homer lo sentiva: c’era leggerezza nelle parole di Ole, e quasi nessuna traccia di rimpianto. Eppure, una parte di Homer avrebbe voluto sentire Ole pronunciare parole diverse, perché in quei cuori rimasti integri quando nessuno ci aveva mai tenuto abbastanza c’era il riflesso di una vita che lui conosceva bene. Homer, nella sua vita, era scivolato da un continente all’altro, da una casa all’altra, da una relazione disimpegnata all’altra. A Homer le persone piacevano, e lui piaceva alle persone, e piacere gli dava sempre una sensazione di appagata soddisfazione. Non aveva la certezza di non aver mai spezzato un cuore – aveva sempre cercato fermarsi per tempo, ma il tempo per lui sembrava sempre scorrere a un ritmo diverso rispetto al resto del mondo, e forse qualcuno che ci aveva tenuto un po’ troppo c’era stato. Il suo, di cuore, aveva superato ogni storia intatto: non ci aveva mai tenuto abbastanza. Ed era andato bene anche così, _eppure._ Eppure, la sua vita era stata una corsa continua, un incessante riempirsi gli occhi e la mente di nuove meraviglie, una vana ricerca di una prospettiva capace di ancorare il mondo e di tenerlo fermo, ma il sapore di questa ricerca era amaro, appena tinto di vuoto.  
Homer aveva trascorso una vita intera a cercare di dimenticare quell’amarezza, e riconoscere quello stesso sapore sulle labbra di Ole faceva un po’ male, perché Ole non si meritava nemmeno una briciola di amarezza.  
“Ole… perché? Perché non ci hai mai tenuto abbastanza?”  
Ole si strinse nelle spalle, un movimento appena percettibile che lo portò ad allontanarsi un pochino da Homer. Le loro fronti non si sfioravano più, e Homer soffocò a stento l’istinto di allungarsi in avanti, cancellare quella distanza – minuscola ma pur sempre troppo grande – e riprendersi indietro ogni parola.  
“Lo sai, perché".  
 _Perché ci ho sempre tenuto troppo._  
Non lo diceva mai, Ole – nemmeno ora che erano adulti e avevano imparato a essere felici e a mostrarselo in ogni modo possibile.  
“Sembri quasi rassegnato".  
Ole rise, e si distese supino – braccia a sfiorarsi sotto le lenzuola, teste a incurvare con il loro peso lo stesso cuscino.  
“Certo che sono rassegnato. Sono rassegnato da quando avevamo quattordici anni, perché se conosci una persona come te e ti abitui ad averla nella tua vita, in qualsiasi modo, poi non si torna indietro. È un'esperienza che ti segna indelebilmente".  
Il tono di Ole era leggero, una sottile modulazione di ironia che non riusciva a nascondere una verità che faceva comunque un po' male. Perché a quattordici anni Homer sapeva guardare Ole e vedere sul suo viso il proprio riflesso – un riflesso fatto di contorni complementari e somiglianze nascoste – ma non aveva mai imparato a riconoscere le ferite che, più o meno consapevolmente, aveva inferto.  
“Non era così che doveva andare. Non credevo… non volevo".  
Questa volta, a spezzare il silenzio della notte arrivò una risata. Lieve, forse un poco mesta, ma comunque capace di scrollarsi di dosso tutta la tensione che Homer sentiva irrigidirgli i muscoli-  
“Non è… è tutto più semplice di quello che sembri. Non ho passato la vita a struggermi e negarmi qualsiasi cosa per aspettarti, se è quello che temi”.  
Una mano di Ole si posò distratta sul ventre di Homer: un gesto istintivo, la ricerca di un’intimità ormai consolidata ma che non smetteva mai di stupirli.  
“È solo che tu ci sei stato, ti ho conosciuto, ho imparato cosa vuole dire averti nella mia vita, e chiunque sia arrivato dopo non eri tu. È un dato di fatto. Forse avrei voluto che mi importasse abbastanza, ma non è successo, e invece di te mi è sempre importato anche troppo, e va bene così".  
Ole si voltò a dare la schiena a Homer, premurandosi però di intrecciare una mano alla sua e di suggerire a Homer un abbraccio che quest’ultimo non si lasciò sfuggire, poggiando con morbido abbandono la fronte alla nuca di Ole.  
“È che abbiamo sprecato così tanto tempo[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftn2)…”  
Homer avvertì la schiena di Ole, premuta contro il suo petto, inarcarsi appena assieme al suo sospiro.  
“Forse è stato meglio così. Quello che abbiamo ora… come lo stiamo vivendo… a vent'anni non ne saremmo stati capaci. Ora sì, e per quanto mi riguarda, questo mi ripaga di tutto il tempo in cui siamo stati lontani".  
Homer si strinse ancora di più a Ole, beandosi del calore del suo corpo, di quella concreta solidità che era al tempo stesso qualcosa di fragile che lui avrebbe voluto difendere e proteggere da qualsiasi urto del mondo e un appiglio stabile, una roccia impossibile da smuovere e capace di tenerlo a galla in mezzo a qualsiasi tempesta.  
“Sei diventato un uomo molto saggio, Ole"  
Le dita di Homer ora non potevano avvertire le labbra di Ole disegnare alcun sorriso, eppure Homer era certo che quel sorriso ci fosse, genuino e fresco come una brezza estiva[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftn3).  
“Mmh, mmh. Tu invece sei un uomo molto stanco, perché solo quando sei stanco ti metti a pensare più di me. Non ti fa bene".  
Homer rise sommessamente, ma dovette ammettere che forse Ole aveva ragione: non era lui quello che di solito rifletteva così tanto sulle cose, cercando spiegazioni e perdendosi nei cavilli mentali dei _se_ e dei _forse_. Quello era il compito di Ole, e Homer si era ripromesso quando erano solo due ragazzini di essere sempre pronto ad accorrere e raccogliere il respiro affannoso di Ole, sciogliendo ogni pensiero ossessivo.  
Ole ormai non era più un ragazzino insicuro che non sapeva come accettare l’amicizia altrui, ma Homer decise comunque di accettare la via di fuga che Ole gli aveva offerto, aggrappandosi alla sottile ironia che loro due potevano finalmente permettersi anche quando se ne stavano abbracciati di notte e senza nemmeno un vestito indosso.  
“Non è colpa mia se qualcuno mi ha tenuto sveglio fino a tardi", mormorò, le labbra premute fra le scapole magre di Ole, il cuore che minacciava di esplodergli nel petto: abbracciare Ole era come sentire il mare sotto di sé, e restare a galla senza il minimo sforzo. Era come avere finalmente la certezza che si poteva restare fermi anche mentre il mondo continuava a girare. Era come riconoscersi completi dopo una vita trascorsa a fuggire un’inquietudine che non aveva nome.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Ebbene sì, i Koala sono tornati al loro fandom di appartenenza, dopo una breve incursione nella sezione delle storie originali. E sì, ho inserito l’avvertimento OOC: paradossale, dal momento che non c’è un canone cui far aderire dei personaggi originali e dal momento che la mia intenzione non è mai stata quella di snaturare i personaggi.  
Il punto è che Homer io non lo so scrivere: lo so scrivere se a parlare di lui e a pensare a lui è qualcun altro (meglio se Ole, ma in realtà mi basterebbe chiunque altro), ma se la parola passa a lui, mi ritrovo a trasformarlo in un grumo di sentimentalismo piatto e nient’affatto luminoso. Per di più, ho la sensazione di aver completamente travisato il senso del loro rapporto, qui: proprio in “Imparare il mondo” credevo di essere riuscita a delineare un minimo il confine su cui si muovono, e qui l’ho completamente travisato, appiattito e banalizzato. Però questa storia è un po’ una spina (infetta) nel fianco: ci lavoro da troppo, troppo tempo, e continuo a modificarla, cancellarla, mutilarla, senza arrivare a un punto e, soprattutto, senza riuscire a lavorare ad altro, perché lei ritorna sempre. Insomma, ho deciso di spremermi fuori questa cosa, per quanto non ne sia affatto convinta, sperando di poter finalmente passare oltre.  
Del resto, se il caso ha voluto che nel gioco di scrittura del gruppo “Caffè e Calderotti” mi capitassero proprio Ole e Homer associati al genere “romantico”, qualcosa dovevo pur scrivere.  


* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftnref1) Riferimento ai concetti espressi nel racconto “Imparare il mondo”, contenuto nella raccolta “Dimmi invece la tua guerra col coraggio e la paura”.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftnref2) Potrebbe essere un riferimento (brutto) a “Chiamami col tuo nome”: una CMBYN!AU mi chiama da tanto tempo, e forse prima o poi la riuscirò anche a scrivere, ma intanto mi limito a grattar via qualche sensazione.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/koala%20di%20notte.docx#_ftnref3) Sì, la maggior parte delle mie storie su di loro è narrata dal punto di vista di Ole, e la brezza estiva è sempre stato Homer. Quello che ho cercato di fare qui (e so di non esserci riuscita) è proprio mostrare quanto la visione di Ole sia sempre stata parziale e distorta: il loro rapporto è sempre stato paritario e speculare (come ho cercato di mostrare ogni volta che mi sono imbarcata nel concetto di vedere il mondo attraverso gli occhi dell’altro), e del resto Ole è sempre, sempre stato la bussola di Homer, il suo faro, il suo punto di riferimento.


End file.
